


Cruel, Cruel King- What Have You Done?

by KinKarasu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Other, POV Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: "..If.. I go willingly, you won't have them destroy this kingdom?""I promise, Kil.. so, come on, the kingdom of ours needs its king back."
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	Cruel, Cruel King- What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> A FAIR WARNING AND SOME INFO:  
> Killua and Gon married in their early twenties, and are generals for Kurapika- the kingdom's king. Killua trains assassins and Gon trains the knights- it's still a small kingdom, and Killua worried more about it being destroyed after such hard work. Not only did Hisoka (Illumi's eventual husband and current guard) and Illumi find him, but the Phantom Troupe has also infiltrated the kingdom. Worried, he did want Hisoka and his brother to not only leave peacefully, but for the troupe to leave (Hisoka would deal with that mainly). Alluka was also taken, though it isnt heavily mentioned. Killua goes through some hard months here, and ruthlessly killed his "wife," since he had an arranged marriage. If some people like this- well, I can work on the AU of course, and do one shots and a story for this.

He knew it would've happened in the end, and that he and Alluka would be separated, because they knew he could escape with just a whispered sentence. It only got worse when he saw Gon being dragged to the dungeons, and it shook him to his core-  
Why was he here? Why had he followed- idiot, idiot, iDIOT- NO- HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO-  
..... He went blank a moment later as Illumi had spoken behind him, "They wont kill him. They want you to listen, so he's going to be used to their advantage."   
It processed quickly in his mind, but Killua didn't respond, just walked away toward his room, where a guard followed him. He isnt allowed alone, he isnt allowed near Alluka's room, he isnt allowed near the dungeon- so he simply sat there on his bed.  
One month. It's only been a month, and things are already so fucking horrible.  
Three months, and he was crowned the king, three months and he finally had Gon back, though only as a servant. Three months, and he has his ring of marriage under the layers of clothing he has to wear, the ring precious to him and on a chain around his neck. Three months.. and he's going to get married to a woman with black hair and tan skin and dull, hazel eyes. He knows his parents purposely picked a princess from that kingdom that looks a bit like Gon- he knows it was on purpose.   
Four months in, he was forced into a room with her, married, and forced to "make love" to her. She's twenty- freshly so, and he's turning twenty-five next month. He heard once from Gon that his eyes are dull, but he can't help it- not when he can't even TOUCH his husband, much less kiss or hug him or anything- he can't do anything, just be served and dressed- but he can't touch back.   
He wants comfort, he wants to dig his nails into a firm back, wants to hear his name on smiling lips- wants it, wants it- he needs it so much- but he can't. They're monitored, and when guards switch, they are already outside the room before the switch happens and they can't tOUCH-  
Five months, and the pregnancy is announced. He sensed Gon's despair from behind him as he stood near the practically glowing princess, who has a smile on her lips and happily letting many talk to her about names and what she wants to do. She says she loves Killua, but he stands there, silent. He hasn't spoken in a bit toward anyone but Gon and other servants, yet those with his precious love were brief and were whispered of the forbidden things they can't have now.  
Six, seven, eight- so much time.. she gets bigger, he hates it and refuses to touch her belly despite her grabbing his hand sometimes- until he grabs his wrist and twists it-  
He has a sprained wrist and Gon was worried, though he didnt speak to him either that time, just looked down and thought and is mostly an empty shell now, but his mind goes on auto pilot when needing to tend to royal duties, like he was trained to do.  
The next thing he knows.. the princess was giving birth early, and he stood there near her, silent despite the situation and staring at her belly as Gon is in the background. He knows the gaze is worried- not for the children, who are going to be a month early, but for the king himself, whose hands are twitching, holding back the claws from coming- he doesnt like this situation.  
After the first is born, he noticed the woman's sickly complexion, and the doctor and nurses are worried, yelling to hurry, and to save her- dont even worry about the baby- though they're too distracted to notice the king moving closer.. closer.. closer... claws out, and he raises his hand-  
Screams echo in the room, and yelling from the staff, and they try and stop him, but it's already too late- she's dead, belly slashed open, and his hands slowly come out of her, bringing up the second born, covered in blood, then soon a small cry comes from them. Strong- a strong, strong baby, being cradled by the man who killed the little ones' mother. He looks toward the staff, and utters words aloud as Illumi and more of his family come in, "She would've died anyways, and wouldve taken my daughter, too." He doesnt let the staff get close for the moment as bloody, clawed hands delicately cradle a small cheek. "... Black hair.." He murmurs, fingers next carefully brushing along what he could see on the head of the baby. Feeling someone staring at him, he looked behind, where the person is, and there's his husband, shocked still from witnessing the king killing a woman in such a brutal way. "Hah.. stop looking at me like that.. I needed to save her." A smile comes to his lips, but the smile doesn't make it to his eyes. "She looks like you." 

**Author's Note:**

> well- read it all? If you did, I'm sorry I wrote this lmao-


End file.
